Confusion
by Saoirse24
Summary: Annabeth founds out that she was pregnant with Percy's baby and ran because she got scared, Percy (who recently became a god) is heart broken and so swears of women and becomes the gardian of the hunt but when their daughters life is in danger their paths cross and they meet. Will they fall for each other again or go their seperate ways? Read and find out!


**Hey guy's this is a new story I'm writing so let me know what you think,Read, Review and Enjoy! Disclaimer! I own nothing, it's all Rick Riordan :D**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE/PROLOGUE**

It was a cold summer day in London when my life changed for real. I was sat on a bench outside Piccadilly Circus waiting for my mum to pick me up, I'd just been to the park with some friends and I'd called my mum as soon as I'd got away from them. They weren't your typical friends I guess you could say, but they were pretty much the closest things I had to friends even if they did make fun of my name _constantly_. But well I guess you could say Im not your typical school girl (not your average name either). Things happen to me a lot, bad things.

But as I said I was waiting for my mum, and I sat and I sat, but she didn't turn up. I rang her two times. No one picked up, I was about to give up hope and have a brake down when she swerved round the corner in our little silver golf that we had managed to scavenge enough money for a few years ago. It broke down a lot but it was ours, our paradise on wheels as me and my mum used to say.

As soon as the car was round the corner my mum flung the door open and screamed down the road for me to get in, even though she was still driving at at least 40 miles an hour down the road, which really freaked me out because my mums one of those people who won't even switch on the car if your not wearing your seatbelt.

"Phi, Get in!" She yelled, swerving past an old guy with a stick just in time.

I looked at her, crazed eyes staring holes into me. Even through the glass of the car window I could tell she was trying to tell me something without having to say it.

She got closer and closer but she didn't stop or even slow down.

"Jump!" she yelled obviously having seen the look on my face.

"What!" I said, staring at the cars hurling towards me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?!"

"Obviously, now jump on three, one, two and three!"

I was in the car.

How the hell?

I mean sure, I could hit a bulls eye with a dagger without looking, sword fight and talk to fish but I'd never blacked out whilst doing something before.

"Mum what the hell is going on?" I asked practically begging her.

She didn't answer me but just kept on driving, speeding down the busy New York streets.

"Mum!"

"They found us ok? I'm taking you to camp." She said, not looking at me.

"What do you mean they found us? Who found us?" she looked at me exasperated, a look I'd never seen her give me. I mean sure I'd seen it when she talked about things like work but never towards me, she always made sure she had time for me so there was no need for it. Now she was practically glaring at me.

Ouch.

"The god's and there hungry minions Amphitrite that's who." She snapped.

"Wait so you mean you're taking me to… to camp half-blood?" I asked trying to suppress a smile.

I've always wanted to go to camp half-blood! You see my mum is a demigod, daughter of Athena to be precise, so I knew all about the gods and what not. Normally the children of demigods don't have to worry about the stuff their parents do. They don't have to deal with the monsters and such. Well thanks to my super powerful demigod turned god of a father I did.

Her face softened then and she almost smiled, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly in amusement.

"Yes, we're going to that camp."

"YES!" I yelled, kicking my legs and waving my arms around in excitement.

Mum laughed at my reaction before taking a look in the side view mirror and paling.

Turning round to see what she was looking at I almost screamed. On our tale were 7 huge, and I mean huge these things were the size a trucks, hellhounds.

Slowly turning round to face the front again I sat down in my seat and swallowed before turning to mum.

"Could you drive a little faster please?"


End file.
